The invention relates to a case designed to contain cards, namely visiting, business, credit, playing or post cards, generally parallelepipedal, of the kind comprising two opposite faces and four side elements, opposite to each other, two by two, two lateral elements and two cross elements, as well as a device adapted for allowing that the cards are entered in the case and distributed at request.
Known cases of this kind generally comprise removable covers as well as spring mechanisms facilitating the cards are hold and exit through a slot provided in the box or cover.
They have a complex and expensive conception and require the use of different tools, which ought to be amortized on large series.
In addition, this complexity also limits the selection of potential materials for their embodiment.
Other cases are disclosed in following documents:
GB-239808 which discloses a pliers comprising two faces made of resilient material and obtained by folding so that tickets or the like are received and held.
FR-2462359 which discloses a box comprising a slot for the entrance and exit of tickets and requiring for operating, on one hand, an inclined ramp for guiding the tickets downwards the exit slot and, on the other hand, a swivelling shutter, opposite to the said slot, for introducing tickets with in addition a top opening for pushing them.
The first does not correspond to a closed case designed to containing and protecting cards.
The second has a complex operation and embodiment.
It is in order to overcome these different drawbacks that the applicant devised a case having a simple conception, easy to be made and requiring no associated mechanism.
It is essentially characterized in that the device allowing to introduce and distribute the cards is embodied by means of two faces comprising side slots located on the side edges in front of opposite side edge elements and a cross slot located in one of its cross edges in front of one of the opposite cross side elements so that the face involved, which is only joined to the rest of the case by a cross edge, is taken apart from the said case, by bending, each time the cards are passing.
It can be made on a single piece by cutting and folding a sheet of cardboard, plastic, metal or other material.
It can also be made of injected plastic material.
The characteristics and advantages of the invention will be more apparent from the detailed description below of at least one preferred embodiment thereof for non-limitative example purpose and illustrated in the drawings attached.